Anhelo de libertad
by Liritt
Summary: Lo más cerca que la princesa Madeleine había estado de los piratas era cuando veía los carteles de recompensa. Ahora, de pie al borde de la ventana de su habitación, amenazaba con saltar hacia el vacío si Puño de Fuego Ace daba un paso más hacia ella. —Permítame escoltarla a su nuevo hogar, princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, salvo los OC, y el mundo de One Piece no son de mi pertenencia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Srta. Madeleine, por favor, preste atención— suplicó una mujer entrada en sus sesenta mientras señalaba la pizarra a su lado.

Frente a ella, sentada desde su pupitre, una joven de vivaces ojos verdes y cabellos castaños lanzó un bostezo cargado de aburrimiento. La mujer frente a ella le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, pero continuó con la lección como si nada.

—Sra. Rosemore, esto es ridículo— se quejó la joven al cabo de unos minutos— Jamás podré aprenderme las doscientas reglas del baile de salón antes de esta noche. El baile se siente, no se memoriza como un aburrido manual de instrucciones.

Con la boca ligeramente fruncida, la Sra. Rosemore dejó a un lado la pizarra y arrastró una silla para sentarse frente a la joven.

— ¿Sabe quién es usted?— preguntó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes. Madeleine frunció el ceño, confundida ante esa pregunta— Usted es la Srta. Madeleine Hamilton-Beaumont, heredera de la corona de los Hamilton-Beaumont, la décimo cuarta mujer en heredar el trono, la…

—La primer chica en morir a causa del aburrimiento— le interrumpió, ganándose una fea mirada por parte de su institutriz.

—Le pido que se comporte, por favor— le regañó— esa actitud no es digna de la realeza. Es su deber como princesa y futura reina…

Madeleine permaneció en silencio, fingiendo que escuchaba toda la sarta de palabrerías que profesaba su institutriz. Sin embargo, su mente estaba muy lejos de todo aquello. En su mente, ella estaba en el mar, en el abierto y azul mar.

Desde que era pequeña, Madeleine había desarrollado una fascinación por el mar, por la libertad que aquel lugar lleno de misterios conllevaba. Sin embargo, una breve mirada a su alrededor bastó para hacerle recordar que aquello era imposible.

Su destino no era el mar. Su destino era permanecer en aquel reino, ser una marioneta de buenos modales, posar bonita frente a los retratos, casarse con un completo desconocido por obligación, y gobernar su país por el resto de su vida. No tenía permitido salir de allí, ni siquiera para un pequeño viaje. Su vida comenzaba y acababa en el reino de Smorthland.

—¿Le ha quedado claro?— Madeleine asintió en silencio ante la pregunta. La Sra. Rosemore asintió complacida— Ahora, continuemos…

—Dele un respiro, Sra. Rosemore—pidió una voz detrás de la joven— Creo que Maddie ha tenido suficiente. Lo hará increíble en el baile de esta noche.

La joven le sonrió al hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—Nathan— saludó con alegría al ver a ingresar al hombre que la escoltaba desde su niñez. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya casi es hora de su prueba de vestuario— anunció— No debemos llegar tarde o la Srta. Campbell se molestará…

—Pero aún no hemos terminado— se quejó la institutriz.

—En ese caso, puede usted ir a quejarse directamente con la Srta. Campbell, si así lo desea— la amable sonrisa no desapareció de los labios de Nathan, pero su mirada lanzaba un claro desafío.

La Sra. Rosemore tragó en seco. El carácter de la Srta. Campbell era algo de lo que huir. Derrotada, despidió a Madeleine, deseándole buena suerte para el baile de esa noche.

Madeleine salió con entusiasmo de aquel salón, con Nathan a tan solo unos pasos de ella. El hombre de fornido cuerpo y corto cabello pelirrojo veía con cariño a la joven princesa que no paraba de comentar la sufrida clase de baile y etiqueta.

—Es una idiota si cree que el baile se piensa— se quejó la joven mientras atravesaban el largo jardín.

—Maddie, el vocabulario— le riñó Nathan. No era de reñirle, pero en esos momentos varios comensales cruzaban a su lado, y no perdieron tiempo en lanzarle miradas escandalosas a la joven princesa. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron lejos de ellos, Nathan añadió con una pequeña sonrisa— Mejor di que es vieja demente.

Madeleine rió con ganas. Adoraba estar con Nathan, a quien conocía hace ya diez años. El hombre había ingresado al castillo cuando tenía dieciocho años, pero su edad no había sido un impedimento para vencer a todas las fuerzas del rey y quedarse con el título de escolta.

Entre risas, llegaron al gran salón de mármol, en donde el rey Damian, un hombre de gran porte y fuerte mirada, no dejaba de regañar a unas criadas por algo relacionado a la comida. Madeleine y Nathan quedaron en silencio, esperando su turno frente al trono.

Madeleine quería a su padre, pero el rey tenía una personalidad tan fuerte que era mejor permanecer desapercibido cuando algo lo molestaba.

Una vez que el rey terminó de regañar a sus criadas, les ordenó que volvieran a la cocina e hicieran bien su trabajo o terminarían en la calle. Madeleine vió con cierta impotencia como las tres criadas, apenas un año mayor que ella, salían del salón con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—Hacen su mejor esfuerzo, padre— no pudo evitar decir. Sin embargo, una mirada del rey bastó para callarla.

—Ya me han informado que has estado huyendo de tus deberes, Madeleine— la voz profunda del rey resonó por todo el salón— Hazlo una vez más y no tendrás permitido salir en meses.

Madeleine tragó las palabras que tanto le quería decir a su padre. No podía darse el lujo de permanecer encerrada en ese castillo durante meses, o enloquecería.

—Disculpe, su majestad— intervino Nathan mientras hacía una reverencia— La Srta. Campbell me pidió que escoltara a Madeleine a la prueba de vestuario.

El rey murmuró algo de "Sí, de acuerdo" antes de volver a centrar su atención en unas hojas que descansaban en su regazo. Nathan dio otra reverencia antes de escoltar a Madeleine hacia las cocinas.

—Imagino que no has almorzado— dijo Nathan mientras abría la puerta para que ella entrara.

En medio de las cocinas, Frederick, la mano derecha del rey y su consejero, intentaba consolar a las tres criadas, quienes no dejaban de llorar a lágrima viva.

—No se desanimen, niñas— pidió el hombre con una suave sonrisa— El rey está estresado por el baile, estoy seguro de que no ha sido su intención tratarlas de esa forma.

Madeleine deseaba darle la razón a Frederick, de no ser porque el rey permanecía de mal humor todos los días, a cada segundo de su vida. Incluso ese regaño que le dió a las criadas había sido lo más dulce que le había dicho a la servidumbre desde que ella tenía memoria.

—Vamos, anímense— seguía diciendo Frederick— Ya sé, si el rey las echa, todos renunciaremos…

—No se atrevan a dejarme sola en todo este lío— suplicó Madeleine, llamando la atención de los presentes.— Lamentablemente no puedo renunciar a ser su hija.

Frederick, al ver a la princesa, le sonrió con auténtica calidez.

—Y aquí está la cumpleañera— dijo mientras avanzaba a ella.— Feliz cumpleaños, querida mía— y la abrazó.

Madeleine sonrió en el hombro del consejero. Frederick era su tío, hermano de su ya fallecida madre, y casi como un padre para ella. Desde que su madre había partido al otro mundo, Madeleine solía refugiarse en los brazos de su tío cada vez que tenía algún problema. Las sabias palabras de ese hombre junto con la calidez de sus ojos grises siempre la consolaban, principalmente cuando discutía con su padre.

—Ya diecisiete— dijo Frederick con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se separaban— Crece rápido ¿Eh?

—Lástima que su cuerpo aún no se ha dado cuenta— bromeó Nathan mirando directamente el pecho de la joven, el cual, si bien no era inexistente, tampoco era muy voluptuoso como el resto de las chicas

Madeleine le gruñó antes de darle un pisotón, pero Nathan, al ser tan macizo, apenas lo sintió.

—¿Eso fue un golpe?— siguió burlándose, haciendo enojar aún más a la princesa.

—Nathan— le regañó Frederick mientras las tres criadas reían de fondo. Bueno, al menos se habían animado— ¿Qué les trae por la cocina? ¿Tienen hambre? Josua se acaba de ir a terminar el banquete de esta noche…

—Nathan dice que debo almorzar algo— explicó Madeleine— Estuve todo el día en clases con la Sra. Rosemore…

—¿Aún piensa que el baile se basa en el razonamiento?— Nathan y Madeleine asintieron— Pobre mujer… En su lecho de muerte lamentará el haber vivido de manual…

—¿A caso a eso se le puede llamar vida?— preguntó Madeleine mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Una de las criadas le alcanzó un plato con pollo y ensalada, a lo cual la joven agradeció.

Frederick tomó asiento frente a la princesa, meditando su pregunta.

—Para algunos, sí— respondió al cabo de unos segundos. Una blanca sonrisa adornaba su rostro, enmarcando aún más sus ojos— Pero para ti, mi pequeña, estoy seguro de que eso sería el infierno. O incluso peor.

Madeleine asintió, revolviendo de forma distraída la ensalada.

—¿Ocurre algo, pequeña?— preguntó el consejero al verla distraída.

—Bueno…

Recostado en la encimera de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Nathan no despegaba la mirada de la princesa. La conocía tan bien que ya sabía de antemano lo que la inquietaba.

—Te estás preguntando si es posible que puedas aspirar a otra clase de vida ¿Verdad?— adivinó el escolta. Madeleine asintió.

—¿Crees que eso es posible, tío?.

El consejero miró los profundos ojos de la joven. Una ligera sensación se arremolinaba en su pecho al notar que su mirada era idéntica a la reina.

—Si así lo deseas, Maddie— dijo al cabo de unos segundos— Un alma aventurera como la tuya no puede estar destinada a estar encerrada en esta isla. Y de ser así, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para cambiar el destino.

Madeleine sonrió con entusiasmo. Si, ella también confiaba en que su vida no iba a terminar en aquella isla. Algo en su interior le decía que la vida le estaba deparando algo increíble.

Después de almorzar, la princesa y su escolta se dirigieron al taller de la Srta. Campbell, el cual se ubicaba en el mismo castillo. La Srta. Campbell, quien apenas era un par de años mayor que Madeleine, le sonrió con entusiasmo a la joven mientras le probaba el vestido y le hacía algunos retoques.

—Estarás hermosa en el baile— canturreó la Srta. Campbell mientras comparaba la tela del vestido con el tono de piel de la joven— Te hará lucir un poco más pálida de lo usual pero tus ojos resaltarán— celebró.

Nathan, quien permanecía recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, bufó por lo bajo.

—Sus ojos no necesitan resaltar, Chelsea— le dijo a la modista. Chelsea Campbell elevó la mirada hacia el escolta— Mejor busca algo que resalte su cuerpo y no la haga ver tan niña. Recuerda que este baile es para que consiga marido…

—Creí que era para celebrar mi cumpleaños— se quejó la joven mientras elevaba los brazos para que Chelsea terminara los retoques.

—Es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro— dijo Chelsea mientas miraba de forma anlítica el vestido azul mar en el que estaba envuelta la joven princesa. Chasqueó la lengua— Nathan tiene razón. Ese vestido es un poco infantil para la ocasión…

Ignorando las quejas de la princesa, Chelsea se lanzó hacia los vestidos de gala que colgaban a un costado de la habitación. Los observó detenidamente hasta sacar un vestido largo de color borgoña con encajes en la parte superior y un corte largo en la pierna derecha.

— ¿Quieres que use eso?— preguntó la joven admirando el vestido. Era precioso, pero nunca había usado algo tan… revelador.

—Es perfecto ¿No crees?— celebró la joven modista— Ahora, sácate ese azul y ponte este. Tendré que hacerle varias modificaciones.

Madeleine suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Finalmente, la tarde se había esfumado para darle paso a la noche. La princesa estaba en su habitación, siendo peinada por una de las criadas, mientras que Chelsea se encargaba de los últimos detalles del vestido.

—Ya eres mayor de edad, Maddie— reía la modista. Madeleine asintió distraídamente— Dime ¿Has conocido ya algún joven que te interese?

—¿Eh? Claro que no— negó la joven al instante. La sola idea de conocer a alguien para pasar el resto de su vida le parecía algo ridículo— El día en que me enamore, me convertiré en pirata— bromeó.

Chelsea y la criada rieron con ganas. Una vez que Madeleine estuvo peinada y maquillada, ambas chicas ayudaron a la princesa a ponerse el bello vestido borgoña. El diseño era simple, pero eso a Madeleine le fascinaba..

—Wow, no te ves tan mal— dijo Nathan mientras ingresaba a la habitación. Al ser el escolta principal, vestía un traje de gala blanco y su fiel espada colocada en su cintura— Hasta podría venderte a los piratas a cambio de algunos berries— bromeó.

Madeleine le sacó la lengua, aunque algunos papeles que Nathan sostenía en sus manos le llamaron la atención.

—¿Son los nuevos carteles de recompensa?— preguntó con ilusión. Amaba ver esos carteles.

—Si, llegaron hace un rato— dijo el escolta mientras le tendía los carteles a la joven, quien los miraba con emoción— Sigo sin saber porqué te emocionan esos piratas…

—¿Es broma?— preguntó después de pasar un cartel de un hombre calvo con una fiera cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo— ¿Sabes lo que son estos piratas?

—¿Unos mugrosos ladrones?— intentó adivinar la criada. Madeleine rodó los ojos.

—Libres, Amelie, son hombres libres— dijo con anhelo mientras observaba los carteles— Y no hay nada mejor que la libertad…

—Pues esa libertad terminará en cuanto la marina los atrape— murmuró Chelsea, pero Madeleine la ignoró.

Un cartel había llamado poderosamente la atención de la joven princesa. Un joven de cabellos azabaches y abundantes pecas en su rostro le sonreía desde el papel.

— "Puño de fuego Ace"— leyó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— Es muy guapo…

—Genial, ya enloqueció— se lamentó Chelsea mientras le arrebataba el cartel a la joven— No puedo creer que… Oye, en verdad está guapo...— admitió al ver la foto del joven— Tiene unas muy lindas pecas…

—Ignoraré esos comentarios— dijo Nathan arrebatándole el cartel a la modista— Lo esperaba de Maddie, pero de tí, Chelsea…

Chelsea hizo un mohín.

—Soy modista, Nathan, admitir la belleza es lo mío— se defendió mientras agitaba su larga cabellera castaña— Y hay que admitir que ese puño de no sé qué es digno de admirar…

—¿Lo dices por sus abdominales, verdad?— bromeó el joven mientras guardaba el cartel.

—Claramente eso es un plus.

—Esto es ridículo. Ahora te gusta un sucio pirata…

—No me gusta, pero admito que no me molestaría si me secuestra algún día…

—Trataré de contactarme con él para poder cumplir tu sucia fantasía.

Madeleine veía la pequeña pelea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esos dos simplemente no cambiaban más.

…...

_Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres…_

Madeleine miraba fijamente sus pies, tratando de no pisar las impecables botas blancas de su acompañante de baile.

—Nuestra fortuna asciende a 11 millones de berries al año— seguía parloteando el engreído joven— Por supuesto, pretendemos que esto aumente a 20 millones en los próximos tres años mediante el comercio…

La joven estaba tentada en decirle que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero podía sentir la mirada de su padre en su nuca. Sabía que la única razón por la cual aún no tenía un prometido era por su manía de ahuyentarlos.

—Príncipe Tom...— le interrumpió con su voz más dulce.

—Soy el Príncipe Malcom— le recordó él de mala gana.

_Ups._

—Por supuesto, sí— concedió. Casi podía sentir como su padre se golpeaba la frente ante su error— Todo esto que me comenta es sumamente interesante, sin embargo, he concertado bailes con otros príncipes cuya cifra supera con crecer las suyas. Así que, si me disculpa...— hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejando al príncipe estupefacto en medio de la pista.

Madeleine se dirigió a una esquina del salón, en donde Nathan y Chelsea reían ante la estupefacción del príncipe. Frederick, quien estaba junto a ellos, simplemente negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Y así se trata a la realeza, Sras. y Sres.— bromeó Chelsea Campbell.

—Lo siento pero era muy arrogante— se defendió Madeleine— ¿A mí qué me interesa que la cifra de su reino sea de no sé cuántos berries?

—Hay personas tan vacías de alma que el presumir sus riquezas los hace sentir completos— dijo Frederick sabiamente. Madeleine asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

—¿Y ahora cuál príncipe será el afortunado de recibir una patada en su orgullo?— bromeó Nathan. Según él, Madeleine ya había ahuyentado a más de la mitad de los príncipes del salón.

—Creo que el príncipe de Ilusia necesita un buen golpe— opinó Chelsea mirando detenidamente al príncipe de dicho reino, el cual estaba intentando pretender a una joven de cabellos celestes.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Madeleine al ver a la joven intentar escapar del pesado príncipe. Nunca la había visto en las reuniones de los reinos.

—Es la princesa del reino de Arabasta, Nefertari Vivi— informó Frederick viendo desaprobatoriamente el intercambio— Aún es joven para ser pretendida. En Arabasta la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los catorce.

El pequeño grupo siguió mirando el intercambio entre el príncipe y la princesa. Se notaba que la joven solo quería escapar de él, pero no encontraba la forma.

—Nathan, acompáñame— pidió Madeleine. El escolta asintió.

Madeleine atravesó la pista de baile con su escolta pegado a sus talones. Al llegar a donde estaban los jóvenes, Madeleine notó que la princesa de Arabasta intentaba educadamente excusarse con el joven, pero este no parecía importarle.

—Oye— lo llamó Madeleine al joven una vez que llegaron a ellos. El príncipe enarcó una ceja en su dirección— ¿A caso tragaste arena o te caíste del carruaje cuando eras niño? La princesa quiere que la dejes en paz.

Vivi y el príncipe miraban estupefactos a Madeleine ya era la primera vez que escuchaban a un miembro de la realeza hablar de esa forma.

—Mis disculpas, princesa Madeleine— dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa arrogante— Creo que esa no es forma de dirigirse a la monarquía… ¿Desea que le informe al rey sobre su falta de modales?

—Solo si desea que nosotros le informemos a su padre sobre su falta de lengua— amenazó Madeleine mientras Nathan dejaba entrever la empuñadura de su espada.

El joven príncipe tragó en seco al ver la espada del escolta. Entre balbuceos, se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

—Muchas gracias— dijo la joven de cabellos celestes con una tímida sonrisa— Me han enseñado que debo tratar con respeto a todo aquel que pertenezca a la monarquía, pero a veces son muy insistentes.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres— dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Nathan enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Y yo que creí que te habías saltado esa lección…

Vivi rió en cuanto Madeleine golpeó juguetonamente al escolta en el brazo. Después de ese episodio, estuvieron conversando animadamente con la princesa de Arabasta, a quien encontraron sumamente encantadora y amable.

Después de una hora, se despidieron de la joven, quien tenía que volver inmediatamente a su reino ya que este no cruzaba su mejor momento.

—Sequía— informó Frederick una vez que volvieron a su lado— Arabasta no está transitando su mejor época…

—¿La lluvia ha cesado?— preguntó Madeleine con sumo interés. Eso no era algo muy común.

Frederick asintió distraídamente.

—Pero estoy seguro de que solo es algo temporal— intentó tranquilizarla.

Madeleine asintió, aunque algo le decía que aquello no era tan temporal como se pensaba.

El baile siguió su rumbo. Aún quedaban muchos miembros de la monarquía bailando elegantemente en medio del salón.

Madeleine se divertía viendo como Nathan intentaba bailar con Chelsea, pero el escolta era tan torpe en la danza que terminaba pisando a la joven modista en la más mínima oportunidad. Aún así, Chelsea le sonreía con toda la paciencia del mundo.

— $50.000 a que terminan juntos— le dijo Madeleine a su tío mientras miraba a la divertida pareja.

El consejero enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes que no es propio que una princesa apueste— le riñó pero en menos de un segundo sonrió— Apuesto $100.000

Madeleine rió con ganas. Si bien odiaba la vida de una princesa, lo bueno que tenía todo aquello era la gente que vivía con ella. Eso y la comida, por supuesto.

La joven princesa seguía comentando con Frederick sobre la forma en que esos dos se declararían su amor, hasta que un extraño sonido silenció por completo el baile. Todos los que estaban ahí miraron con extrañeza el salón.

De pronto, el extraño sonido volvió a repetir, desatando el pánico en todo el reino.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Madeleine mientras observaba a toda la gente correr histérica. En menos de un segundo, Nathan estaba a su lado con la espada desenvainada

—Frederick, lleva a Chelsea lejos de aquí— ordenó Nathan. Frederick asintió mientras sujetaba a la joven modista del brazo— Llevaré a Madeleine a su habitación. Me encargaré de ella.

El consejero asintió antes de abrazar rápidamente a la joven, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de corresponder.

—Todo estará bien, cariño— le aseguró su tío antes de soltarla y salir junto a Chelsea, quien alcanzó a gritarle a la princesa que si el vestido se rompía, la mataría.

Otro estruendo resonó aún más cerca que los anteriores, ocasionando que el salón comenzara a temblar.

—Nathan ¿Qué son esas explosiones?— gritó la joven para hacerse oír por encima de todo el caos que se había desatado.

—Balas de cañón— dijo Nathan mientras la tomaba del brazo. Con su mano derecha, sostenía firmemente su espada— Debemos sacarte de aquí, Maddie. Los piratas de Barba Blanca han llegado a la isla.

El terror cruzó por los ojos de Madeleine al escuchar una cuarta bala de cañón. Esto sería una masacre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola a todo mundo!**

**Bueno, esto ha sido el comienzo de esta historia. Por supuesto, aún no es muy entretenido pero irá mejorando a partir del próximo capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el mundo de One Piece, por lo que si desean hacerme alguna crítica constructiva o aportar algún dato, serán más que bienvenidos. **

**En este fic no abundarán los OC (salvo en este único capítulo), apenas la protagonista y otro OC, pero me centraré mayormente en los personajes creados por Oda. Como habrán visto, el fic trata principalmente de Ace y la protagonista, pero le daré su momento a los piratas de Barba Blanca y a los Sombreros de Paja.**

**¡Bien, eso es todo por hoy! La semana que viene publicaré el segundo capítulo :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**-Liritt-**

**Pd: Desde ya pido disculpas por si encuentran algún error ortográfico. Siempre hay algún error rebelde que se me escapa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, exceptuando el OC, y el mundo de One Piece no son de mi propiedad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué? ¿Piratas?— preguntaba la joven mientras cruzaba el jardín siendo arrastrada por Nathan— ¿Cómo es posible que estén en el reino?

Nathan no contestó. Arrastrar a Madeleine por el jardín y estar al tanto del más mínimo ataque no era nada fácil.

La princesa echó un vistazo por sobre su espalda, en donde el mar se extendía no muy lejos de ellos. Allí podía ver un enorme barco anclado en la costa, y muchas figuras diminutas corriendo en dirección al castillo.

—Mi padre…

—Los guardias lo protegerán.

—Frederick y Chelsea…

—Estarán bien— prometió Nathan una vez que llegaron al pasillo de su habitación, en donde un grupo numeroso de guardias se encontraban armados y listos para la batalla— Escucha, Maddie, pase lo que pase, no salgas de la habitación ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, deseando internamente que todo esto se resolviera sin ningún herido. Nathan le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente antes de escoltarla al interior de la habitación, prometiéndole que todo esto se resolvería rápido.

Una vez a solas en su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se deshizo del peinado que Ámbar le había hecho. Los nervios comenzaron a acentuarse. Comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación, incapaz de mitigar su ansiedad.

Piratas… ¿Qué hacían ellos en su tranquilo reino? ¿Estarían buscando dinero? Bueno, eso era algo muy probable.

Madeleine se sentó en su cama, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Nathan era una persona muy fuerte, al igual que el resto de la guardia, seguro podrían con ellos. Pero… ¿Y si no fuese así? ¿Y si eran demasiados? Rápidamente la joven comenzó a buscar algo con lo cual defenderse.

—A partir de mañana, comenzaré a esconder un cuchillo debajo de mi almohada— se prometió mientras revolvía entre sus cosas.

Lo más parecido a un arma, y eso era un insulto a las armas del mundo, era uno de los largos alfileres que Chelsea se había dejado antes de ir al baile.

Genial. Mientras ellos la amenazaban con sus espadas, Madeleine podría arreglar sus atuendos. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de golpearse la frente… ¡Al menos Nathan podría haberle dejado una espada!

Los minutos pasaban mientras ella permanecía alerta, armada con su alfiler. El silencio en el lugar solo servía para aumentar su ansiedad.

_Tal vez ya se han ido…_

De pronto, los gritos desgarradores inundaron sus oídos. Por debajo de su puerta, se filtraba una luz cálida y resplandeciente.

—Fuego...— murmuró, incrédula. Aterrada, abrió una de las grandes ventanas y se paró en el alféizar de la ventana. Su habitación estaba en el cuarto piso, pero prefería morir en las alturas a morir calcinada.

—Vamos, Maddie, solo salta— se alentaba. Afuera del pasillo se escuchaba el ruido de choque de espadas— ¿Qué es una caída en medio del bosque? Nada, solo unas piernas fracturadas o la muerte— se rió debido a los nervios.

De pronto, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría de par en par. Miró sobre su hombro, esperando encontrar el sonriente rostro de su escolta diciendo que todo estaba bajo control, que no sería necesario cometer ese tonto acto suicida. Sin embargo, la persona que atravesó la puerta la dejó con la boca abierta. Ya había visto ese rostro pecoso, ese sombrero naranja, y ese llamativo collar rojo.

Puño de Fuego Ace.

El pirata la miró con una ceja enarcada y una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Va a algún lado, princesa?— preguntó con un tono bromista.

Madeleine levantó el alfiler a modo de defensa, haciendo que el pirata estallara en carcajadas.

—Déjeme en paz o le juro que lo lamentará...— bien, su voz no temblaba tanto como había pensado. Punto para Madeleine.

Ace levantó una mano en dirección a ella.

—Permítame escoltarla a su nuevo hogar, princesa.

_¿Nuevo hogar? ¿Pero qué…?_

—Debe estar bromeando— susurró Madeleine. La sonrisa de aquel pirata solo la perturbaba aún más— ¿A qué se refiere con "nuevo hogar"?

Madeleine notó que el silencio comenzaba a reinar en el pasillo. Maldición, y aún no venía nadie a su rescate.

—Le recomiendo que desista de ser salvada— dijo Puño de Fuego mientras se recostaba contra la pared— Mis hombres han acabado con su guardia.

Una sensación de pesadez se apoderó de su pecho. Oh, Dios, Nathan…

—Y en cuanto a "nuevo hogar"— prosiguió el pirata— Mi misión es capturarla con vida y llevarla a bordo de nuestra tripulación. Así que le pido que no haga esto más difícil y venga en son de paz…

Madeleine miró instintivamente el bosque bajo su ventana. Antes muerta que ser capturada por unos piratas. Ace pareció notar las intenciones de la chica. Creyó que no estaría tan loca como para saltar de semejante altura, pero como solía pasarle con las mujeres, se equivocó. En menos de un segundo, Madeleine estaba cayendo en picada.

—Maldición...— dijo mientras se lanzaba tras la chica.

Madeleine cerró los ojos, esperando la inevitable muerte. Sin embargo, sintió una ola de calor acercarse a ella, seguido de un fuerte agarre en su cintura. Al abrir los ojos, notó que estaba recostada sobre el pecho del pirata, con los pies sobre la tierra.

—¿Pero qué…?— se había quedado muda. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran a salvo?

—Veo que no eres muy lista— dijo Ace, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido— Ahora, sé una buena niña y… ¡Ay!

Buena niña, si, claro. Madeleine le había dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna al pirata y ahora corría en dirección al bosque. Mientras se adentraba al oscuro paisaje, podía escuchar claramente las maldiciones que lanzaba el pirata. Esperaba, mínimo, haberlo dejado sin descendencia.

Corrió por varios segundos por el oscuro paisaje boscoso. Si bien no veía absolutamente nada, conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano. Corrió y corrió por lo que le parecieron años, pero no podía perder el ritmo. No estaba segura si ese pirata la seguía, pero tampoco quería detenerse a averiguar.

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque, sintió que una mano la tiraba del brazo. Como pudo, intentó zafarse, pero el hombre era muy fuerte. En tan solo un movimiento, la tiró al suelo, con él sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

Los ojos de Ace brillaron, victoriosos, dando la impresión de ser un niño jugando a las atrapadas.

—Me pagarás ese golpe, niña— dijo en tono juguetón. Madeleine intentó moverse, pero él la tenía bien aferrada.

—Escucha, pirata— dijo con el tono más diplomático que pudo conseguir en esos momentos— No sé qué es lo que buscan, pero si lo que quieren es dinero, solo díganme la suma y se las proporcionaré.

Ace enarcó una ceja, preguntándose seriamente si aquella _princesita _en verdad era idiota.

—¿Qué parte de "capturarte" no ha entendido tu _delicada_ cabeza?

—Si me quieren capturar y con vida, ha de ser porque planean pedir un rescate a futuro ¿Me equivoco?— preguntó con el desafío plasmado en sus ojos azules.

_Creo que no es tan tonta después de todo._

—En realidad, te equivocas— una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro del pecoso.

Madeleine frunció el entrecejo, confusa. Si aquellos piratas no la querían para pedir un rescate, entonces…

De pronto, una idea se le cruzó por la mente en cuanto notó la sugerente posición en la que se encontraba: ella tirada en el suelo, con el pirata a horcajadas sobre su indefenso cuerpo. Tragó saliva mientras sentía que el color se le iba del rostro.

—Me quieren como esclava sexual— susurró más para sí, pero Ace alcanzó a escucharla.

El pirata parpadeó, atónito. Retiraba lo pensado… ¡Esta chica era idiota!

—¿Qué? Nosotros no…

—¡No tendrás ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, pervertido!— gritó mientras se retorcía frenéticamente bajo el cuerpo del pirata— ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me salve!

Ace intentó controlar a la frenética chica, pero esta parecía haber sacado fuerzas ante semejante pensamiento.

—¡Oye! ¡Quédate quieta!— ordenaba Ace, pero ella hacía oídos sordos mientras continuaba gritando— ¡Nadie va a tocarte! ¡Tenemos mejores mujeres como para perder el tiempo contigo!

Madeleine quedó en completo silencio, mirando atónita al pirata. Ace lo notó en cuanto hizo contacto visual con ella: había herido su orgullo.

Una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro al ver el incipiente enojo en la princesa. Sería fácil molestarla a futuro. Madeleine, por su parte, estaba debatiendo mentalmente la forma de romper esa linda carita pecosa. No es que quisiera que ese pirata se fijara de esa forma en ella… ¡Pero no era necesario tal insulto!

—Ace, yoi— dijo una voz detrás del pirata. El joven de sombrero naranja se giró para encontrar a Marco y a Thatch, ambos exhibiendo divertidas sonrisas— ¿Te diviertes con la princesa?

El joven sonrió al ver a sus hermanos. Sabía que habían escuchado toda la discusión con la prisionera.

Madeleine, al escuchar las voces, intentó ver sobre el hombro del pirata, pero este se levantó rápidamente y la cargó sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué…? ¡Bájame, pervertido!— la joven comenzó a patalear el pecho del pirata, pero este apenas lo sentía— ¡Como me lleguen a hacer algo, juro que tendrán a toda la marina detrás de sus feas cabezas!

—Eso sería interesante— se burló Ace mientras aferraba su mano a la cintura de la joven— Ahora, quédate callada y deja de patearme. Eres molesta.

Pero, por supuesto, Madeleine no obedeció. En cambio, comenzó a gritar aún más alto y a patear con más fuerza. A mitad de camino, Ace se cansó de la ruidosa niña y se la pasó a Thatch, quien encontraba a la joven extremadamente divertida. Marco, en cambio, tenía ganas de ahogarla en el mar.

Mientras bajaban por el camino de tierra para llegar a la playa, los tres piratas comenzaron a notar que la joven princesa permanecía en silencio por primera vez. Ace iba a lanzar una broma para hacerla enojar aún más, pero se contuvo al ver su mirada.

Madeleine tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras veía su castillo, el cual estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

—No tenían orden de incendiarlo— dijo Marco al captar lo que la joven veía— Padre estará muy molesto.

Continuaron su viaje con la silenciosa joven en el hombro Thatch. Madeleine, absorta en sus pensamientos sobre sus amigos y familia, no notó que había subido a un barco hasta que sintió que era depositada en el frío suelo de madera.

—¿Dónde…?

—Estás en el barco de Barbablanca— le informó Marco mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a ella— Espera unos minutos. No tardará en volver yoi.

Los tres piratas se fueron de la habitación, dejándola completamente sola. Madeleine se incorporó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Era una habitación de buen tamaño, hecha completamente de madera y decorada con objetos antiguos. Frente a ella, había un trono mucho más grande que el de su padre.

—¿Quién se sienta en ese trono? ¿Un gigante?— se preguntó.

Los minutos pasaron mientras ella permanecía de pie frente al trono, intentando convencerse de que todo estaría bien. Tal vez ese pirata pecoso solo estaba jugando con ella. Es decir… ¡Por supuesto que pedirán recompensa! ¿De qué otra forma les serviría una princesa? Solo debía esperar a que le pusieran precio a su cabeza, y su padre pagaría su rescate. Después volvería con su familia y esto quedaría en un mal sueño. Si, eso tenía que ser.

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse, lo que le dio a entender que estaban partiendo de su isla. Un nudo creció en su pecho. _Tranquila, relajate… solo serán unos días. Puedes hacerlo._

Tan ocupada estaba en sus intentos de tener calma que no notó cuando una persona entró a la habitación, sentándose en el trono frente a ella.

—Mantener la calma siempre es buena opción. Incluso me atrevo a decir que es la opción más inteligente.

Madeleine sofocó un grito en cuanto vio al hombre gigante sentado frente a ella. Tenía un bigote largo y blanco, y su pecho estaba conectado a varios cables. Estaba enfermo, pero la determinación prevalecían en sus ojos.

La joven retrocedió un paso, intentando ocultarse de aquella mirada. El hombre la miraba tan fijamente que sus intentos anteriores de mantener la calma se fueron por la borda.

—Quiero volver a casa— murmuró para sí, pero Barbablanca la escuchó perfectamente.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Ya estás en casa, _pequeña _Madeleine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy! Sé que es corto pero apenas comienza. **

**Al fin aparecieron los piratas de Barbablanca. Trataré de mantenerme fiel a sus personalidades, y también de darles un poco más de protagonismo a cada uno.**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y cualquier cosa, estoy a un review de distancia.**

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


End file.
